


A Fairy Tale of New Earth

by Ann7121



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121
Summary: A Blake’s 7 song for Christmas.





	A Fairy Tale of New Earth

It was Gauda Prime day  
In the silo  
And Tarrant said to me,  
"Won't see another day,  
Now Blake's betrayed us all,  
Yes Avon, even you."  
I turned my face away  
To seek the truth from you.

Got on a lucky one -  
A joke, survived the stun!  
Still got a feeling  
It's war for me and you.  
So happy Christmas!  
Yes though I shot you Blake,  
Only through my death  
Will I'll be free of you.

You've got guns  
You've got ships  
You've followers bold  
But the cold goes right through me  
War's not for the old.

When you first took my hand  
On a cold Christmas Eve  
You promised me  
Freedom was waiting for me

You were glib  
You were mad  
You'd the gift of the gab   
When you stopped rabble-rousing  
They howled out, "That's right!  
Travis soon will be swinging,"  
Your crew were believing.  
Even I believed sometimes  
As we sped off in flight.

Now the kids in Blake's new Army  
Are singing 'Freedom's way,'  
And the sirens blare announcing  
Christmas day.

You're a fraud  
You're insane  
How you messed with my head,  
Even now, almost dead  
On a drip in that bed

You liar  
You twister  
I know I can't trust you  
Happy Christmas I don't think  
Just hope it's our last.

And the kids in Blake's new army  
Are singing, 'Freedom's Way'  
And the sirens blare announcing  
Christmas Day.

"I could have been someone."  
"Well, so could anyone."  
"You took my safety  
When you made me flee with you."  
"I gave my ship to you."  
"I sought you everywhere  
And now my fate is yoked to yours  
The universe is just despair.""

The kids of Blake's new army.  
Are still singing 'Freedom's way, '  
And I'm still fighting for your cause   
On Christmas Day.


End file.
